The Girl with the Magic Hair
by toonanimefan
Summary: The Tangled characters are going to be watching the movie.
1. What's happening?

**Author's note: This is a story about the characters of Tangled watching the movie. I just wanted to do separate stories of the characters from all the movies that I have for my story "Our Movies" watching there movies individually because I know that it's going to take forever to put all the movies down and probably have them take breaks. So I just wanted to let you all know that. I don't own Tangled at all and please check out my voting poll. My O.C in this will be a random girl named Blondie, it's just a random name because I'm starting to run out of O.C's for my watching the movie fanfictions.**

 **What's happening?:**

Rapunzel and Flynn were stuck in the mine that was filling up with water fast when they suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

The same thing happened to the people that were at the Snuggly Duckling, the guards including Maximus, the thief twins, Mother Gothel and the entire Kingdom.

Everyone looks around shocked and when the guards see Flynn they go to grab him when a young girl with blonde tinged with a little bit of brown appeared and yelled.

"Stop, while you are here there will be no fighting!"

"Um, where is here?" Rapunzel asks timidly.

"Oh just a random room that I brought you all to, to watch a movie which is about a bunch of moving pictures. Now take a seat so we can begin, and before you ask what my name is you can call me Blondie."

She smiles at the confused people and starts the movie.

 _We pan in through a forest coming up on a wanted poster of Flynn Rider while we hear his voice, "This is the story of how I died."_

"WHAT!" Flynn shot up from where he was sitting.

"Wait calm down, you still need to be watching." Blondie says.

 _"_ _Don't worry, this is actually a really fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is a story of a girl named Rapunzel and it starts with the sun."_

Rapunzel looked confused, "How is this supposed to be about me and the sun?"

"You'll find out."

 _"_ _Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured."_

 _"_ _While Flynn was talking, a drop of sunlight fell from the sky and a flower grew, only for an old women to appear beside the flower._

 _"_ _Oh, you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember her. She's kind of important."_

The King and Queen glared up at the screen, while Rapunzel was confused as to why the old woman looked like her mother.

 _"_ _Well, centuries passed, and hop skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kiddom was ruled by a beloved King Queen."_

 _"_ _And the Queen, well she was about to have a baby. She got sick, really, sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower."_

 _On screen, Gothel appears again, right beside the flower."_

 _"_ _Ah, I told you she'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song."_

 _Gothel begins to sing to the flower, and as she sings, it glows and she turns younger. "Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine What once was mine."_

Rapunzel gasped in shock and grabbed onto Flynn who looked at her confused. Gothel glared in their direction.

 _"_ _All right, you get the idea. She sings to it, she turns young, creepy right?"_

 _Gothel panics when she hears people approach, and covers the flower with an old basket, but in her rush to get away, she knocks the basket away, revealing the flower._

 _"_ _I found it" a guard yelled. The shot changes to the Queen being fed the flower in a drink._

 _"_ _The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A heathy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint: that's Rapunzel."_

Rapunzel gasped and turned to face her 'mother', "You lied to me mother! Or should I even be calling you that anymore!"

"Oh Rapunzel you can't possibly believe all this nonsense." Gothel starts but Blondie appeared next to her and tied her to the chair, putting duct tape over her mouth.

"That's enough out of you."

 _"_ _A blonde haired baby giggled on screen. "To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended._

 _Mother Gothel sneaks in the Princesses' room and begins to sing. As she sings the baby's hair begins to like the flower did. As Gothel sings, she cuts a strand of the hair, and it darkens into brown and the power stops._

Rapunzel reaches her hand to clasp that strand of hair.

 _Gothel lifts the baby and runs away, just as glimpse of her from the royal couple as she escapes._

 _"_ _Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that – gone."_

 _"_ _The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own."_

Rapunzel clenched her hands into fists, angry that she ever believed that she was her mother.

 _The scene shows an older Rapunzel singing while her 'mother' brushes her hair turning even younger._

 _"_ _Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden."_

 _"_ _Why can't I go outside?" the young Rapunzel asked, her voice filled with innocence._

 _"_ _The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible selfish people…"_

"Yeah, your one of them!" Rapunzel shouted and Flynn tries to calm her down.

 _"_ _You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?"_

 _"_ _Yes, mommy"_

 _"_ _But the walls of that t_ ower _could not hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return." Flynn finished._

 _It was then revealed Rapunzel leaning against the window, watching the lanterns."_

The King and Queen smile, "She did see them."

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: Hey I hope you liked this first chapter. I'll try to update this story and many other stories soon. Please R &R.**


	2. Tangled pt1

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter, sorry that it took so long to update. I'm going to try and make this a bit longer. I don't own Tangled at all.**

 **Tangled pt1:**

 _Pascal runs onto the window sill and hides behind a flowerpot and blends in with it._

 _"_ _HAH! Hmm, Well I_ _guess_ _Pascal's not_ _hiding_ _out here." She walks away and Pascal Chuckles._

Rapunzel giggled, "I looked right at him." Flynn looks at her strange.

 _A strand of hair suddenly wraps around his tail and is yanked up to face her, "GOTCHA!" she yelled scaring him and she says as she lowers him down._

 _"_ _That's_ _twenty_ _two for me. How_ _about_ _twenty_ _three, out of_ _forty_ _five?" this causes Pascal to frown._

 _"_ _Okay, well, what do you want to do?" she asks him and he points outside._

 _"_ _Yeah, I don't_ _think_ _so. I like it in here and so do you." He sticks his tongue out._

Some of the littler kids start giggling. While the adults just smile.

 _"_ _Oh, come on Pascal," she says as they head back in, "it's not so bad in there." Music then starts to play._

 _"_ _7a.m. the_ _usual_ _morning_ _line-up, Starting the_ _chores_ _I sweep 'til the_ _floors_ _all clean"_

Flynn whistles, "Wow."

Rapunzel gives him a look.

Blondie is squealing on the inside seeing their interaction hoping that they would kiss already.

 _Polish and wax, do_ _laundry_ _and mop and_ _shine_ _up. Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15."_

Flynn laughs until Rapunzel holds up her frying pan threateningly causing him to hold his hands up.

The King and Queen look at this wondering, 'Are they going to become a couple?'

They look over at Blondie and are shocked when she nods her head as if she heard there thought.

 _"_ _So I'll read a book, or_ _maybe_ _two or three. I'd add a few new paintings to my gallery. I'll play guitar, and knit, and cook and basically. Wonder when will my life, begin."_

The Queen looks to be close to tears some of the villagers notice and feel bad.

 _"_ _Then_ _after_ _lunch, it's puzzles, and_ _darts_ _and baking. Papier-mch, a bit of ballet, and chess."_

Flynn starts laughing at how she fell while doing Ballet. Rapunzel glares.

 _"_ _Pottery, and ventriloquize,_ _candle_ _making. Then I'll stretch,_ _maybe_ _sketch. Take a climb, sew a dress, and I'll re-read the books. If I have time to spare, I'll_ _paint_ _the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere."_

"Ooooohhhh." Little kids say admiring her art.

 _"_ _And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush, and_ _brush_ _my hair. Stuck in the same place I've always been. And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' when will my life begin? Tomorrow night, lights will appear just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, mother might just let me go…Rapunzel looks at the painting she has been working on during the song, of her looking at the floating lights and she sighs."_

The Queen is starting to want to cry even more and so does the King.

Flynn was groaning about how the song took too long.

 _Three shadows run across the top of the Castle in Corona and Flynn Ryder appears around the side of one of the towers, staring out to the kingdom._

The Guards glared especially the Captain and his horse Maximus.

 _"_ _Wow! I_ _could_ _get used to a view like this."_

 _"_ _Rider," One twin hissed, "Come on."_

 _"_ _Hold up." Said Flynn, "Yep, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle." He says with his hands on his hips._

Rapunzel laughs and Flynn glares at her.

 _"_ _We do this job, you could buy your own castle." The one twin says and then grabs him by the back of the shirt._

 _Flynn gets lowered into the castle where the Princess' crown is kept. One of the guards Sneezes._

 _"_ _Oh, hay fever?"_

 _"_ _Yeah." Then he realizes what just happened._

 _"_ _Hey, wait!"_

"You probably should think about replacing the guards or even moving the crown when you get it back." Blondie says to the King and Queen who nod agreeing with her.

 _Flynn and the twins are now running to the woods, "Can't you_ _picture_ _me in a_ _castle_ _of my own? I mean, I_ _certainly_ _can. Oh, the_ _things_ _we've seen and it's only_ _eight_ _in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day." Flynn tells the twins while they were running._

"Something tells me that it is a big day for you now." Blondie says causing Rapunzel to laugh.

 _"_ _This is it. This is a very big day, Pascal." Rapunzel giggles. "I'm_ _finally_ _going_ _to do it. I'm_ _going_ _to ask her."_

 _"_ _RAPUNZEL! Let down your hair."_

The royal couple that were her real parents glared at the screen.

 _"_ _It's time." Rapunzel squeals and Pascal straightens, "I know, I know. Come on, don't let her see you."_

 _"_ _Rapunzel, I'm not_ _getting_ _any younger down here."_

 _"_ _Coming, mother." She then pulls her up._

 _"_ _Hi,_ _welcome_ _home, mother." She says as Gothel is coming through the window._

 _"_ _Oh, Rapunzel. How you_ _manage_ _to do that_ _every_ _single_ _day, without fail, it_ _looks_ _absolutely exhausting, darling."_

"I'll say." Flynn says and Blondie giggles.

 _"_ _Oh, it's nothing."_

"Yeah I'm sure you're not breaking your back or anything." Blondie says sarcastically.

 _"_ _Then I don't know why it takes so long."_

The King and Queen grew even angrier at Gothel.

Flynn looked a little shocked that she said that.

 _Gothel laughs, "Oh, darling. I'm just teasing."_

 _"_ _All right...so, mother. As you know_ _tomorrow_ _is a very big day."_

 _"_ _Rapunzel look at that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful_ _young_ _lady." Rapunzel smiles thinking her 'mother' was talking about her._

 _"_ _Oh look, you're here too." Gothel starts laughing, "I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously."_

The Queen was trying to control her anger.

 _"_ _Okay, so mother. I was_ _thinking_ _tomorrow..." Gothel was admiring herself in the mirror but notices something on her hand showing her age._

 _"_ _Flower, mother's_ _feeling_ _a_ _little_ _run down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk."_

 _"_ _OH! Of course, mother." She hurriedly grabs all the stuff she needs and has Gothel sit down and then she begins to sing very fast._

 _"_ _Flower_ _gleam_ _and glow, Let your_ _power_ _shine, make the_ _clock_ _reverse,"_

 _"_ _Wait!"_

 _"_ _bring_ _back what once was mine."_

 _"_ _Wait!"_

 _"_ _Heal what has been hurt,_ _Change_ _the fate's design."_

 _Gothel brushes her hair very fast as she possible can._

 _"_ _Save what has been lost bring back what once was mine."_

 _"_ _Rapunzel."_

Everyone except Gothel was laughing.

 _"_ _So, mother earlier I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday! Tada!"_

 _"_ _No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year."_

"Uh yeah because they are every single year Einstein." Blondie says rolling her eyes.

Gothel stares at her in shock as almost everyone else in the room were laughing hysterically.

 _"_ _That's the_ _funny_ _thing_ _about_ _birthdays. They're kind of an_ _annual_ _thing. Mother, I'm_ _turning_ _eighteen. And I_ _wanted_ _to ask, what I_ _really_ _want for this birthday. Actually what I want for_ _every_ _birthday..."_

 _"_ _Rapunzel please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel_ _about_ _the mumbling. Blah, blah, blah,...blah. It's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable I love you so much, darling."_

 _Rapunzel looks towards Pascal who urges her to do what she was planning on doing._

 _"_ _Oh, I want to see the_ _floating_ _lights."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Oh,...Well I was_ _hoping_ _you would take me to see the_ _floating_ _lights." She moves the curtain revealing the painting._

 _"_ _Oh, you mean the stars."_

 _"_ _That's the thing I've_ _charted_ _stars_ _and they're always constant. But these, they_ _appear_ _every_ _year on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that they're, They're_ _meant_ _for me.'_

"They are." The King and Queen say smiling.

 _"_ _I need see them, Mother. And not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are."_

 _"_ _You want to go outside? Oh, why Rapunzel."_

Rapunzel sighs, Blondie sends her a sympathetic look.

 _Gothel begins to sing, "Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a_ _little_ _sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower"_

 _"_ _I know, but..." Rapunzel gets cut off._

 _"_ _That's right, to keep you safe, and sound, dear." As she said that she rubbed her face on Rapunzel's hair as if she was talking to the hair instead of her._

 _"_ _Guess I_ _always_ _knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you'd want to_ _leave_ _the nest. Soon, but not yet."_

 _"_ _But…"_

 _"_ _Shh, Trust me pet, Mother,_ _knows_ _best." She bumps the wall and the lights go out and she sings while messing with Rapunzel._

 _"_ _Mother_ _knows_ _best, listen to your mother."_

 _"_ _It's a_ _scary_ _world out there. Mother_ _knows_ _best. One way or another, something will go wrong, I swear. Ruffians, thugs,_ _poison_ _Ivy, quicksand. Cannibals, and snakes,_ _the plague."_

 _"_ _No!" Rapunzel shouts._

 _"_ _Yes." Gothel says frighteningly._

 _"_ _But…"_

 _"_ _Also_ _large_ _bugs, men with_ _pointy_ _teeth. And stop, no more, you'll just_ _upset_ _me. Mother's_ _right_ _here, mother will_ _protect_ _you. Darling here's what I suggest."_

 _A spot light spot light comes onto Gothel at the top of the stairs, "Skip the drama, stay with Mama. Mother,_ _knows_ _best. Mother_ _knows_ _best. Take it from your mumsey."_

Everyone is started when Blondie starts cracking up, "Sorry everyone time I hear that part I laugh." She says continuing to laugh before finally stopping.

 _"_ _On your own, you won't survive. Sloppy underdressed, immature, clumsy, Please, they'll eat you up, alive. Gullible, nave, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague. Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby."_

The King and Queen gasp in shock that Gothel would say that.

"You should never call a girl fat." Blondie says matter of factly mostly looking at all the guys in the room.

 _"_ _I'm just saying, 'Cause I wuv you. Mother understands, Mothers here to help you. All I have is one request." She stops singing._

 _"_ _Rapunzel?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again." She says darkly._

 _"_ _Yes, Mother." She says dejected._

 _"_ _Ahh, I love you very much, dear."_

 _"_ _I love you more."_

 _"_ _I love you most." She kisses Rapunzel's forehead and sings, "Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best."_

Rapunzel's real parents just wanted to cry at this point.

 _Rapunzel is lowering Gothel to the ground back outside, "Rapunzel, I'll see you in a bit my flower!"_

 _"_ _I'll be here."_

 _We are now back with Flynn and the Twins who are running in the forest and they stop for a moment near a tree with their wanted posters._

 _Flynn looks at his and gasps, "No, no no. This is bad, this is very, very bad, This is_ _really_ _bad."_

 _The Twins are staring at him as he turns it around and he says, "They just can't get my nose right."_

"That's what you were freaking out about?" Rapunzel says slightly shocked.

"Hey I care a lot about my looks and that poster will seriously make someone self-conscious." He complains.

The Guards and their captain are rolling their eyes.

 _"_ _Who cares?" one of the twins says._

 _"_ _Well it's easy for you to say. Look, you guys look amazing."_

 _They are then chased by Palace guards on horses and are then boxed in._

 _"_ _All right, okay. Give me a boost, and I'll pull you up."_

 _"_ _Give us the_ _satchel_ _first."_

 _"_ _Wha..? I just...I can't believe, that_ _after_ _all we've been together, you don't_ _trust_ _me."_

 _They give him a blank stare._

 _"_ _Ouch."_

 _One twin is standing on the other's twins shoulders as Flynn climbs up them and then he reaches the top._

 _"_ _Now help us up,_ _pretty_ _boy."_

 _"_ _Sorry, my_ _hands_ _are full." He holds up the satchel and runs away._

 _"_ _What?" he feels where the satchel was originally finding that is was gone, "RYDER!"_

"Okay how did you do that?" Rapunzel asks.

"Simple I grabbed it while I was climbing." Flynn says smirking.

The twins who were in the back of the room growled but backed down when Blondie shot them an evil look.

 _Flynn is running for a bit but then is starting to be chased by a bunch of guards and the Captain says, "Retrieve that_ _satchel_ _at any cost."_

 _The white horse neighs to the brown horses and the neigh back._

 _Flynn manages to lose all but the captain._

 _"_ _We got him now, Maximus."_

 _Flynn grabs a vine and swings, he manages to knock the captain off Maximus and starts to ride on him._

 _"_ _Go! Heyah!" Flynn shouts holding onto the reins but Maximus comes to a abrupt stop"_

 _"_ _Come on flea-bag, forward."_

 _Maximus stares at the satchel and tries to snatch it._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _No, stop it." They are fighting over it and it suddenly flies away from them and lands on a branch that's on a tree hanging over a cliff._

 _They both race to get to the satchel on the tree an Flynn gets there first._

 _"_ _HAH!" the branch breaks._

 _"_ _AHHHHH!"_

 _"_ _WHINNEYY!"_

 _Maximus gets up off the ground and starts looking for Flynn by sniffing the ground._

 _Flynn is hiding and then discovers the tower, he hears Horse_ _whinnies_ _in distance so he begins to climb it._

 _He sighs, "Alone at last."_

 _CLANG!_

 _He got hit by a frying pan that is being held by Rapunzel and he was knocked out._

The guards started laughing as Flynn pouts remembering that.

 _"_ _Agh!" Rapunzel squeals fearfully and runs away to hide. She slowly approaches but there's no response from Flynn._

 _Pascal motions head, Rapunzel moves Flynn's head. She looks back at Pascal who turns brown next to the face with pointy teeth._

 _Rapunzel finds that his teeth are straight, she stares at him and then he wakes up._

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _CLANG! She hits him again._

Half the room starts laughing hysterically.

Flynn is just pouting.

 **Author's note: Hey sorry that this chapter took so long. I was very busy. I have half of the next chapter typed up right now so it should be coming soon. I'm trying to update as many stories as I can and posting new ones. Please check out my voting poll and R &R.**


	3. Tangled pt2

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I don't own Tangled at all.**

 **Rapunzel pt2:**

 _Tries many times to put Flynn in the closet but fail every time until she finally gets him in it._

 _"_ _Okay, okay, I got a person in the closet. I got a_ _person_ _in the closet. I got a_ _person_ _in my closet! To weak to_ _handle_ _myself out there, huh Mother? Well, Tell that to my pan he..." she hits herself accidently in the head with the frying pan while talking to herself in the mirror._

 _She then discovers satchel and crown. She takes it out of the satchel._

The Royal couple become anxious hoping their daughter will come back to them.

 _Rapunzel hangs it on her arm, and Pascal shakes his head. She uses it as a magnifying lens, Pascal shakes head, she puts on the crown and Pascal is astonished before he shakes his head in disapproval again._

A few people giggle knowing that the crown is supposed to be on her head, Rapunzel was confused at first but then she realized what they were thinking as well and smiled.

Gothel just seethed in anger hoping to be able to brainwash Rapunzel into thinking she was her mother again.

 _"_ _Rapunzel! Let down your hair."_

 _"_ _One moment, Mother."_

Gothel growls realizing that the thief was in the tower when she got back and wishes she would have found out so she wouldn't have to worry about getting Rapunzel back.

 _"_ _I have a big surprise."_

 _"_ _Uh, I do too."_

 _"_ _Oh, I bet my_ _surprise_ _is bigger."_

 _"_ _I seriously doubt it."_

Flynn and some others started to laugh.

 _"_ _I_ _brought_ _back_ _parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!"_

The King and Queen shared a look wanting to remember that so they can make it for her when she comes home to them.

 _"_ _Well mother, there's something I want to tell you."_

 _"_ _Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you_ _after_ _a fight. Especially when I've done absolutely_ _nothing_ _wrong."_

 _"_ _Okay, I've been_ _thinking_ _a lot about what you said, earlier."_

 _"_ _I hope you're not_ _still_ _talking about the stars."_

 _"_ _Floating lights, yes I'm_ _leading_ _up to that."_

 _"_ _Because I_ _really_ _thought we_ _dropped_ _the issue, sweetheart."_

 _"_ _No Mother, I'm just saying, you_ _think_ _I'm not_ _strong_ _enough to_ _handle_ _myself_ _out there."_

 _"_ _Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to_ _handle_ _yourself_ _out there."_

"You never know until, you know, let her out." Blondie says and Flynn nods in agreement.

Gothel scowls at the two of them.

 _"_ _But if you just..."_

 _"_ _Rapunzel, we're done_ _talking_ _about_ _this." She is slowly heading over to the closet that she has Flynn in it._

 _-But_ _trust_ _me, I..."_

 _"_ _Rapunzel."_

 _"_ _...know what I'm"_

 _"_ _Rapunzel."_

 _"_ _Oh, come on."_

 _"_ _Enough of the lights, Rapunzel! You are not_ _leaving_ _this tower, EVER!" Rapunzel looks a little frightened never hearing her 'mother' get that loud and angry before. She slowly takes her hand off the handle of the closet and moves away from it._

Flynn in breathing in relief.

Gothel is mad at herself, she now wishes that she would have let Rapunzel speak so she would have been able to get rid of the thief.

 _"_ _Ugh, great. Now I'm the bad guy."_

 _She sees her painting of the lights and looks to the closet coming up with a new plan._

 _"_ _All I was_ _gonna_ _say, mother is that...I know what I want for my birthday, now."_

 _"_ _And what is that?"_

 _"_ _New paint. That_ _paint_ _made from the_ _white_ _shells_ _you once_ _brought_ _me."_

 _"_ _Well that is a very long trip, Rapunzel. Almost_ _three_ _day's time."_

 _"_ _I just_ _thought_ _it was a better idea than, stars."_

 _"_ _You sure you'll be all right, on your own?"_

 _"_ _I know I'm safe, as long as I'm here."_

 _"_ _I'll be back in_ _three_ _days time. I love you very much, dear."_

 _"_ _I love you more."_

 _"_ _I love you most."_

 _Rapunzel is waving to her mother and as soon as she leaves her sight down below, Rapunzel immediately rushes away from the window to the closet._

 _"_ _Okay." She opens the closet door and Flynn falls out._

 _She examines Flynn and ends up tying him to a chair with her hair._

 _Pascal wakes him up by sticking his tongue in his ear._

"Eww!" many little children exclaim.

 _"_ _Wha..? Is this...hair?"_

 _"_ _Struggling...struggling is pointless."_

 _"_ _I know why you're here. And I'm not_ _afraid_ _of you."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _Rapunzel comes out of the shadows._

 _"_ _Who are you, and how did you find me?"_

 _"_ _Ah hah." Flynn looks awestruck and in love._

"Awww!" many women say.

 _"_ _Who are you, and how did you find me?"_

 _Flynn clears his throat, "I know not who you are. Nor how I came to find you. But may I just say. Hi! How you doing? The_ _names_ _Flynn_ _Ryder. How's it going, huh?"_

"You are being such a flirt." Blondie says rolling her eyes.

"Hey any guy would want to be tied up by a pretty girl." Flynn says and the King and Queen gasp glaring at him.

He holds his hands up in surrender, "What does that even mean?" Rapunzel asks innocently.

Many people looked uncomfortable.

"You can be told about that certain talk later, there are little children that don't need to hear it yet." Blondie says hurriedly red in the face as were a few others.

 _"_ _Who else_ _knows_ _my location, Flynn Ryder?"_

 _"_ _All right, Blondie."_

 _"_ _Rapunzel."_

 _"_ _Gesundheit, here's the thing. I was in a situation, Gallivanting_ _through_ _the forest. I can_ _across_ _your_ _tower_ _and...Ho, ho no,_ _where_ _is my satchel?"_

 _"_ _I hid it,_ _somewhere_ _you'll never find it."_

 _Flynn looks around for a few seconds and then says, "It's in the pot, isn't it."_

 _We then see outside of the tower._

 _Clang!_

A lot of people laugh while Flynn winces remember how painful it was.

 _He wakes up and notices that Pascal's tongue was in his ear again, "Ahh,_ _would_ _you stop that."_

 _"_ _Now it's_ _hidden_ _where_ _you'll_ _never_ _find it. So, what do you want, with my hair? To cut it?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Sell it?"_

 _"_ _No! Listen, the only_ _thing_ _I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it. Literally."_

 _"_ _Wait, you don't want my hair?"_

 _"_ _Why on_ _earth_ _would I want your hair? Look, I was_ _being_ _chased, I saw a tower, I_ _climbed_ _it, end of story."_

 _"_ _You're,_ _telling_ _the truth?"_

 _"_ _YES!"_

 _Pascal is being distrusting about him. He has her and him move away for a moment._

 _"_ _I know, but he's someone that can take me." Pascal motions._

 _"_ _I_ _think_ _he's_ _telling_ _the truth. He doesn't have fangs, but what_ _choice_ _do I have?" Pascal motions again._

 _Flynn is struggling in the background._

 _"_ _Uh, okay_ _Flynn_ _Ryder," he stops struggling, "I'm_ _prepared_ _to_ _offer_ _you a deal."_

 _"_ _Deal?"_

 _"_ _Look this way." She moves over and her hair twists the chair around causing Flynn to fall forward._

Everyone but Gothel and Flynn are laughing.

 _"_ _Do you know what_ _these_ _are?" she shows him her painting._

 _"_ _You mean the_ _lantern_ _thing they do for the princess?"_

 _"_ _Lanterns...I knew they weren't stars. Well,_ _tomorrow_ _evening they will_ _light_ _the_ _night_ _sky, with_ _these_ _lanterns. You will act as my guide, Take me to_ _these_ _lanterns, and_ _return_ _me home safely. Then, and only then, will I_ _return_ _your_ _satchel_ _to you. That is my deal."_

 _"_ _Yeah, no can do. Unfortunately, the_ _kingdom_ _and I are not exactly, simpatico, at the moment. So I won't be_ _taking_ _you anywhere."_

The King and Queen sigh sadly.

 _"_ _Something_ _brought_ _you here, Flynn Ryder. Call it what you will, fate, destiny."_

 _"_ _A horse."_

"Oh, you were telling the truth about the horse thing." Rapunzel says and Flynn nods his head.

Maximus does a horse laugh.

 _"_ _So I have made the_ _decision_ _to trust you."_

 _"_ _A_ _horrible_ _decision, really."_

 _"_ _But_ _trust_ _me, when I tell you this." She pulls her hair bringing him forward, "You can tear this_ _tower_ _apart, brick by brick, but wi_ _thout_ _my help, you will never find your_ _precious_ _satchel."_

 _Flynn clears his throat, "Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns. Bring you back home. and you'll give me back my satchel?"_

 _"_ _I promise."_

 _Flynn doesn't believe her._

 _"_ _And when I_ _promise_ _something, I never ever_ _break_ _that promise. EVER!"_

"That might come back to bite latter or something I'm just saying." Blondie says confusing a few people.

 _"_ _All right, listen, I didn't want to have to want to do this, but you_ _leave_ _me no choice. Here_ _comes_ _the 'smolder'."_

 _Both Rapunzel and Pascal give him a stern look._

 _"_ _This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't_ _normally_ _happen…Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."_

 _"_ _Really!" she pulls her arms up in excitement letting go of the chair causing Flynn and the chair to fall forward hitting the ground._

 _"_ _Ooops."_

 _"_ _You_ _broke_ _my 'smolder'."_

 _The scene cuts to Flynn climbing back down the wall of the tower._

 _"_ _You coming, Blondie?"_

"You rang?" 'Blondie' smirks and Flynn groans.

A few others giggled.

 _Rapunzel is on the window edge. :Look at the_ _world_ _so close, and I'm half way to it. Look at it all, so big do I even dare? I just have to do it. Should I? No. Here I go."_

 _She throws her hair out and she swings down to the ground Flynn ducking as she passes. She hesitates to put her feet on the grass but then she does._

 _"_ _Just_ _smell_ _the grass, the dirt. Just like I_ _dreamed_ _they'd be. Just feel that_ _summer_ _breeze. The way it's_ _calling_ _me. For like the_ _first_ _time ever, I'm_ _completely_ _free. I_ _could_ _go running, and racing, and dancing...and chasing, and leaping and bounding. hair flying,_ _heart_ _pounding and_ _splashing_ _and reeling. And_ _finally_ _feeling, that's when my life begins."_

 _Birds are chirping, "I can't_ _believe_ _I did this." She then mumbles, "I can't_ _believe_ _I did this. I CAN'T_ _BELIEVE_ _I_ _DID_ _THIS!"_

 _"_ _Mother will be so furious. That's okay, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right? Oh my gosh, this will kill her. THIS_ _IS_ _SO_ _FUN! I am a_ _horrible_ _person, I'm_ _going_ _back. I am_ _never_ _going baaaccckkk! I am a_ _despicable_ _human_ _being. WAHHOOOOO! Best day, ever!" Flynn was looking like he was annoyed actionably._

The Queen sighs sadly about how her daughter was forced to live.

 _Rapunzel is now sobbing._

 _Flynn clears his throat._

 _"_ _You know, I can't help but notice, you seem a_ _little_ _at war with yourself, here."_

 _"_ _Really."_

 _Now, I'm only picking bits and pieces, of course. Over_ _protective_ _mother, forbidden road trip. This is_ _serious_ _stuff. But let me ease your conscious. This is part of_ _growing_ _up. A_ _little_ _rebellion, a_ _little_ _adventure. That's good,_ _healthy_ _even."_

Many parents nodded even if they don't like when their kids do that.

 _"_ _You think?"_

 _"_ _I know. You're way over-thinking this, trust me. Does you mother deserve it? No. would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course, but you just got to do it."_

 _"_ _Break her heart?"_

 _"_ _In half."_

 _"_ _Crush her soul?"_

 _Flynn says as he squeezes a grape, "Like a grape."_

 _"_ _She would be heartbroken, you're right."_

 _"_ _I am, aren't I? Oh bother. All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."_

Some stared in shock.

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _That's right. But don't thank me. let's just turn around and get you home, your pan and your frog. I get back my satchel, you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends."_

 _"_ _No! I am seeing those lanterns-"_

 _"_ _Oh come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?"_

 _She hold up her frying pan threateningly, "I will use this."_

 _There's a sound in a near by bush._

 _Rapunzel gasps, "Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?"_

 _A rabbit hops out._

"Awwww!" many children yell out.

 _"_ _Stay calm. It can probably smell fear."_

 _"_ _Oh, huh, sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit…jumpy."_

 _"_ _Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though."_

 _"_ _Uh, huh, yeah. That'd probably be best."_

 _"_ _Are you hungry?" I know a great place for lunch."_

 _"_ _Oh, where?"_

 _"_ _Oh don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it."_

Rapunzel turned to glare at Flynn and he held his hands up.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that I ended it right here though. Please R &R.**


	4. Tangled pt3

**Author's note: Hey sorry that this chapter took so long to come. We're starting on our final projects for my school which is very stressful. Luckily I have my fanfiction to calm my nerves. I don't own Tangled at all.**

 **Tangled pt 3:**

 _Cut to Maximus searching for Flynn but ends up encountering Gothel._

 _"_ _Huh!" Gothel is scared slightly, as Max huffs in frustration._

 _"_ _Huh, a Palace horse. (comes to a realization) Where's your rider? Rapunzel….RAPUNZEL!" she runs away to get back to the tower leaving Max confused._

Flynn and Rapunzel gasped, scared for what would happen if she found them.

The King and Queen shared a look freighted for the two of them.

 _"_ _Rapunzel, let down your hair!"_

 _There's no response._

 _"_ _Rapunzel?" she then climbs up hidden stairs._

Rapunzel gasped in shock, she never knew that there was stairs.

 _She tears through the tower trying to find her precious flower but fails. She sees something shinny under one of the stair boards…it was the satchel._

"Huh, so that's where you hid it?" Flynn asks and Rapunzel nodded.

 _She finds the crown then the wanted poster of Flynn. She gets a dark look on her facial features and goes over to a dresser, opens the top drawer pulling a Knife out._

Rapunzel gasped in fear, while Flynn paled drastically. He knew that if she had a knife then she was planning on killing him.

The rest of the viewers shot fearful looks over to the bound Gothel.

 _Cuts to Flynn and Rapunzel. "I know it's around here, somewhere. Ah, there it is. The Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?"_

Rapunzel glared at Flynn who grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

 _"_ _Well I do like ducklings."_

 _"_ _Yah!"_

 _He opens the door and shouts, "Garcon, your finest table please!"_

 _Rapunzel gasps in fear when she sees the people in the Pub._

The King and Queen gasp as well when they see what their daughter saw.

 _"_ _You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. (sniff) Really let that seep in."_

 _"_ _Agh!"_

 _"_ _That's part man-smell and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall (as he talks pascal hides in her hair) it just smells like color brown. Your thoughts?"_

 _Rapunzel gasps in fear grabbing her hair running away from a thug that was holding her hair._

 _"_ _That's a lot of hair." The same thug says._

 _Flint says back to him, "She's growing it out, is that blood in your moustache? Goldie, look at this. Look at all the blood in his moustache. That sir, that's a lot of blood."_

Some people gave him strange looks.

 _"_ _Hey, you don't look so good, blondie. Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day. Probably be better off. This is a five star joint after all, and if you can't handle this place, well, maybe you should be back in your tower."_

 _The door is slammed shut and Rapunzel gasps._

Flynn shifts uncomfortably, remembering what happened in this part.

 _"_ _Is this you?" one of the thugs ask._

 _Flynn moves aside the guy's fingers from the wanted poster against the door to see his face with a long nose._

 _"_ _Aw, now they're just being mean."_

Flynn pouts as a few people laugh.

 _"_ _Ho, Ho, it's him alright. Greno, go find some guards! That reward's going to buy me new hook."_

 _"_ _I could use the money."_

 _"_ _What about me? I'm broke."_

 _There's a bunch of chaos._

 _"_ _Please stop!" Rapunzel shouts in fear as they are grabbing at Flynn._

 _Flynn shouts, "We could work this out."_

 _"_ _Please, leave him alone!"_

 _"_ _Gentlemen, please." Flynn says._

 _"_ _Give me back my guide! Ruffians."_

 _"_ _Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!"_

 _Rapunzel did something with her hair to make something hit one of the guys in the head. They all turned to look at her as she screamed, "Put him down!"_

 _"_ _Whoa! Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" she pleads._

A few looked interested in what was going to happen now.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: I thought it would be a good idea to stop before the song, hope that's alright with all of you. I'll have the next chapter up real soon hopefully. Please R &R.**


End file.
